Bittersweet
by Miladys
Summary: Sharon-san! Bantu aku buat coklaaaaaat! Loh? Kenapa Gil Tanya kaya gitu? Jangan-jangan kamu.. Oneshot. Secretxsecret :3 R&R!


YEAH! Pandora hearts Im comiiiiing... Euphoria PH emang ga ada abisnya! :)

Summary: Sharon-san! Bantu aku buat coklaaaaaat! Loh? Kenapa Gil Tanya kaya gitu? Jangan-jangan kamu.. Oneshot. R&R!

* * *

><p>"Oz, biasanya kamu suka coklat yang kaya gimana?"<p>

"Eh….?"

Sepanjang malam, tidurku di temani pertanyaan manis dari Gil.. Dia bertanya rasa coklat yang kusuka? Terlebih lagi besok adalah hari Valentine.. masa Gil bakal..? gaaaaaaaa.. ga mungkin! Ah.. um.. masa sih dia bakal ngasi ke a-.. *blush*

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan wajah semarah buah cherry. Serius. Semalaman aku tak bisa berhenti berpikir. Gil akan memberiku coklat? Selama ini, Gil selalu berada di sampingku, dari kecil, hinggi sepuluh tahun menghilang, kesetiannya selalu menemaniku. Loyalitas yang tak pernah kuminta, dengan senang hati dia berikan, bahkan nyawa sekalipun. A shining knight in jet black beauty.. I adore him.. Begitu banyak perasaan tumbuh untuknya. Aku tak tau perasaan ini apa dan akan membawaku kemana, namun aku menikmati bittersweet feeling ini. Tapi satu yang pasti, aku senang dia ada di sisiku setiap hari..

Tapi Gil yang sok cool itu mau memberiku coklat? Ini jarang banget! Berarti.. aku harus ngasi dia coklat juga!

Bangun pagi, aku langsung kabur mencari Sharon. Dia wanita, pasti dia bisa membantuku untuk membuat coklat. Kutemui dia sedang minum Earl Gray hangat di balkon kamarnya. Dia menatapku lembut dengan rambutnya yang di terpa angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Ara, Oz-sama.. selamat pagi.. mau minum teh?"

"Ah.. Makasih Sharon-san.. Tapi dari pada itu, tolong bantu aku!"

"Hoo.. apa itu?"

"B-Bantu aku buat….. coklat!"

"Eh..? Puh.. hihihi.."

"Kok malah ketawa Sharon-san…?"

"Hihihi.. maaf.. karena kemarin Gil baru saja memasang ekspresi dan pertanyaan yang sama padaku.." Sharon tertawa lembut mengingat Gil dengan wajah stoic tapi blushing memintanya mengajarkan membuat coklat.

Eh? Gil minta diajarin juga..? Jangan-jangan itu coklat untuk… *bluuuuuuush*

"Kenapa kamu jadi tomat gitu? Lol ayo ayo.. kita ke dapur.."

Di sana Sharon mengajarkan Oz untuk melelehkan big black Choco.. dengan susu manis.. gula.. sedikit butter untuk melelehkannya. Lalu cetakan coklat yang pastinya Oz tak akan memilih Loyang bentuk kucing. Bisa-bisa coklat itu dikira racun untuk membunuhnya.. Oz sudah selesai melelehkan coklatnya..

"Ternyata mudah.."

"Oz-sama ada bakat masak ni.. hihi.."

"Hehe, thanks.. Tapi Sharon-san, apa benar bumbunya hanya ini?"

"Hm.. ada satu lagi bumbu special yang yang akan membuat coklat ini perfect.."

"Apa itu?"

"Bumbu itu adalah…. Cinta~"

"….*straight face*"

"Eh aku serius! Gula atau susu tak akan bisa mengalahkan manisnya cinta! Terdengar gombal, tapi ini memang benar Oz-sama.. Sadar atau tak sadar kamu sudah memasukan bumbu itu perlahan.. kamu melelehkan coklat ini dengan hati-hati.. kamu mengaduknya dengan senyuman.. perasaan senangmu meluap saat coklat itu jadi nanti.. Itu semua bumbu yang diperlukan untuk coklat ini. Usaha dan keinginan besarmu lah yang mau kamu tunjukan.. coklat ini lambang.." jawab Sharon antusias.

Oz hanya bisa tersenyum kecil karena semua yang di katakana Sharon itu benar.. dia menuangkan seluaruh perasaannya saat membuat coklat sederhana ini. Lagi-lagi terdengar gombal, namun itu nyata.. Sekarang coklat itu telah beku dan akhirnya di bungkus dengan kotak hitam dan pita merah di atasnya. Semua sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu besok..

Besoknya, Oz mondar-mandir seperti kaki seribu keinjek karena bingung dengan coklatnya. Sekarang sudah tengah hari, tapi Gil belum muncul untuk member coklatnya.. Kemana dia..? Jangan-jangan dia malu.. Atau sebaiknya aku aja saja yang mencarinya duluan? …hm.. oke! Gitu aja!

"Gil? Gil…? Kamu dimana..?" Oz mencari Gil ke seluruh Mansion, tapi tak di temukan. Akhirnya dia kehutan dekat taman masion tersebut, berharap mungkin Gil sembunyi di sana karena malu. Dia berjalan.. berjalan terus ke dalam hutan sampai akhirnya dia melihat coat hitam berdiri dekat pohon.

"Ah Gil ternyata-…" Dari balik semak, Oz bisa melihat punggung Gil. Lalu di depan Gil adalah…. Xerxes..

Oz hanya bisa melihat dari jauh, dia tak bisa mendengar. Namun dia bisa melihat dengan jelas.. Gil berdiri di samping Xerxes yang duduk menyender ke pohon. Lalu.. Gil memberikan….. sekotak coklat ke Xerxes. Xerxes pun tersenyum, senyuman manis yang begitu tulus, sampai Oz tak percaya kalau itu Xerxes. Xerxes pun menarik tangan Gil untuk duduk bersamanya. Lalu Xerxes.. mencium kening Gilbert. Nampak seperti tanda terima kasih dan… sesuatu yang lain. Gil pun tak melawan dan hanya membalas tersenyum sambil tersipu kecil. Di bawah pohon rindang itu, mereka memakan coklat itu bersama sambil tertawa dan tersenyum bersama..

Oz hanyak berdiri terpaku. Jadi coklat itu? Jadi dia bertanya padaku kemarin untuk..? Jadi selama ini mereka sedekat itu..? Jadi kenapa aku..? Tunggu.. mengapa aku banyak bertanya? Aku menyayangi mereka berdua. Tentu aku juga harus senang kalau mereka bahagia.. Ya.. aku akan ikut tersenyum kalau mereka bahagia..

Walau air mata ini melelehkan coklat di tanganku..

* * *

><p>Jangan maraaaaah :D<p> 


End file.
